A day of Us
by Lil' Monk
Summary: One day in the life of Kokyou and Hisui, who have spent 40 years living together on Earth. As usual, Koryuu comes from Hell for a visit. And the unusual happens... Kokyou x Hisui, Koryuu x Hisui. And Hisui's choice? Short story. FIN.
1. A day of You, Me and Him

**Disclaimers**: CLAMP owns WISH. I can only wish.

Koryuu never did show anyone his transformation from chibi to adult, did he?

**Setting**: While Kohaku sleeps…

Italics denote personal primary thoughts. Secondary thoughts are in normal font. Will adhere to the english version's way of using 'he' and 'she' for certain angels, since most people seem to read that version.

P.S When I say 'man', I'm using it in the context of gender, not (im/)mortality.

**A day of you, me... and him**

"What are you doing?"

She is watching the man who has discarded a black, leather coat into an untidy pile on the ground behind him, wearing only a thin matching silk shirt and pants that doesn't reflect the chilly pre-dawn air. Elegant fingers are picking up a sharpened wooden pencil, as the seated figure shakes his head of immaculately combed hair playfully.

"Painting."

_Painting? Since when, in all these years…_

Then the face that humbles demons and tempts angels relaxes, as an index finger rests on gently curving lips.

"Shh."

The faintest tremor in bowed stalks and rustling leaves can be sensed, as the first rays of sleepy sunlight emerge from beyond the horizon. Hesitating as if it were the initial foray of a young girl into adulthood, before unfolding in splendid peach and fuchsia glory against a loom of lightening azure sky.

Filmy transparent wings open in protective reflex, as daylight makes itself felt on the artist attempting to capture the breathtaking process of such a transformation. Hovering over her partner to shield him, especially his eyes… eye…

"Hisui, it's alright."

Assuring silkiness wraps itself around the standing angel like a cocoon, as the man sitting in front of the short easel tilts his chin up to smile at his beloved. Then he is looking forward once more, head lowered and squinting through the right eye as the pencil moves rapidly over the A3-sized canvas.

With swift sure strokes and deft flicks for a 'meatier' effect where necessary, he finishes up the skeleton of his work with seemingly random focus. Putting aside dull lead to pick up a stick of charcoal, subtle evolution is given more meaningful layers before the newly bought paints are utilized.

Dabbing a medium-sized brush into one shade before smearing it onto the designated area, he follows it up by abandoning and picking up another brush to dip it into another colour; repeating the process many times over. In between, separate portions of clear water become a dark, opaque liquid. A brush with exceedingly fine-tipped bristles is used to blend hues denoting harsh margins.

Tilting his head to the left, he holds up that skinny brush vertically at eye level as fine skin around the right socket crinkles, the only sign of expression on even features. Then that tool is left sticking out at an awkward angle in a cup of brooding cloudiness, as an almost inaudible sigh reaches the figure now kneeling behind her soul mate. Feather-soft pressure settles around broad shoulders.

"Kokyou, it's…"

Staring at a picture that displays skill equivalent to any talented arts student, there is one significant difference. A deliberate air of emphasized contrast adorns the completed piece. Usual vibrant colours are a shade darker, airy brightness one shade lighter. Wholesome blossoming of Amaterasu has been twisted into unearthly suspense. In short, this sunrise resembles sunset.

_He misses Hell. Just like I miss Heaven. I should have realised…_ Sliding her arms about that narrow waist, Hisui rests her chin on his left shoulder as he reclines against the frailer immortal. Even now, every line of his body is filled with yearning and for once, it is not because of her.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Pancakes and… something Western called 'scrambled eggs'? I've to go mix the batter up and-"

A smooth cheek grazes her nose, as cool fingers trace the sloping angle of a delicate jaw-line up to the left ear, then the sensuous press of his lips on hers causes all thoughts of picking up a skillet to vanish. He is shifting to embrace her, as slim digits glide upwards to touch glossy darkness. Loving murmurs, reverent whisper of cloth sliding over skin and increasingly passionate planes of flesh moulded against each another are shielded by enormous wings, imperious enough to even block out Night, unfolding to close around the two.

Perched high overhead among leafy boughs, chubby birds titter about tea going cold. If they could blush, the current hue would be a mixture of two overripe tomatoes and one overdue bout of embarrassment.

* * *

_Will it never stop raining?_ Heavy streaks of translucent liquid batter clear glass panes, as Kokyou slouches on the worn green sofa. Ever since Shuiichiro's passing, Kohaku sleeping in the wisteria tree and Shinichirou giving them the deed to his property, this abode seems haunted at times. Unfulfilled wishes, suppressed desires, waiting dreams… he cannot understand how emptiness can be so full. No wonder the garden is more preferable. Standing up, he paces across the living room to stop at the edges of the verandah. 

Hisui doesn't seem to be affected though. However, any reminders of her favourite angel lead to fleeting sadness. Thankfully, whenever she is around, everything feels so… normal. Speaking of normality, that pesky cousin of his should finally be due for another visit. He wonders how far along that one has gotten in his training and mastery of Sendanshuurai. _Speak of the devil-_

Skidding to a halt on slippery wooden boards to land face-first on top of his cousin's feet, one drenched demon pulls himself into a sitting position just as his two servants crash into his back. Initial lack of traction and loss of dignity puts Koryuu into a sore mood. _This is the first and last time I try wearing leather as a shirt. Thankfully my pants are still the same water-resistant material. _Stripping off the uncomfortable material plastered to his skin, large hands scoop up the small forms and envelope miserable wetness in the fluffy folds of a freshly laundered towel. The visitors are carried and tended to indoors.

Hisui caters to the mewling felines, making them purr in gratification at being coddled while Kokyou is hit with a barrage of complaints about horrible weather and coming down to earth.

Finally pulling cream-coloured cloth out of that firm hold, he wraps it about himself and glances around. Cynically noting the compassion lavished on Hari and Ryuuri, half-lidded eyes widen at the minor changes observed.

The inane being that Kokyou adores beyond reasoning capacity is wearing another floor-length robe tied at one shoulder over a tan long-sleeved pullover. However, the pristine shade reminds him of winter melons. Sparkling round seed pearls line the opening margins of a high-necked collar to disappear beneath that matching singularity. Thin green ribbons are intertwined with hair pulled back from the temples to create eight lanky braids on top of cascading freedom the colour of sun-ripened wheat.

"Special occasion?" Questions someone, crooking an eyebrow at his favourite relative who seems to have forgotten about him. _Man, is he easily distracted when she's around._

"A tribute to another loving year together on Earth," answers his 'cousin-in-law', stroking the cats that are now rubbing their heads against the waist of the kneeling angel as she enjoys their happiness.

It's almost enough to make one gag.

"Oh, I have to go bake your white chocolate and walnut biscuits, plus make dinner. Would you four excuse me?"

Rising to her feet, Hisui teasingly blows a kiss to her significant other before exiting quietly.

Once the room only contains demons, Koryuu flies to the tabletop, sticks balled fists on his hips and eyeballs the taller noble who is radiating relaxed pleasantness from every pore.

"Your anniversary again, huh? What have you gotten that one? Since it's obvious that she's been indulging you. Don't give me that look… Oh geez, you haven't…"

"I am not sure of what to give her, especially as the years go by. I want it to be extremely special, but..." A sigh accompanies that bit of sadness.

"Yeah, I know how fussy you are. Except that you're only particular when it comes to her. Oh wait, everything is pretty much about her nowadays, anyway." Trying not to sound miffed, Koryuu has to grimace at how petty that entire reply came out. Hastily soldiering on before Kokyou registers the snide peevishness in his comments, a sharp click of tiny fingers snapping together is followed by obvious enlightenment.

"Ah-hah, angels love flowers the most, right? So you could get her the most unique bouquet of blossoms, and I don't mean those human ones. The springs near the bridge have got a wide variety, plus it's a neutral zone so-"

Affectionate ruffling of already mussed up hair earns Kokyou a glare.

"Paulownia?"

"This isn't a courthouse and you're not romancing a lawyer."

"Sunflowers?"

"I know you worship the ground she walks on but… are you trying to remind her of Kohaku?"

"Tulips?"

"Hmm… that's a lot better! Maybe throw in one or two more varieties… the overall effect would look beautiful."

"Whitish-blue bellflowers, rosy-pink asters and buttercup-yellow daisies? I'll scrap the tulips; that combination looks nicer."

Crossing his arms and nodding in agreement, the younger cousin flops down on his bottom and grins. They are in accord once more.

_I'll add my personal touch to the flowers for you, Hisui. There is one other_ _type I remember that grows where you first let me take you…_Looking down at the smug-looking instigator, he tells him to keep her busy.

As Koryuu nods, the subject of their conversation enters, licking at her fingers like a naughty kitten.

"Hisui, I have to go get something from the supermarket. Had a craving for chocolate peppermints. Do you need anything?"

"No. And don't forget to walk, unless it's a dark alleyway."

_It's not around the humans, not that you have to worry about me scaring them. I won't be gone for too long. Koryuu, you better live up to your reputation of distraction._

A quick nod before he kisses her goodbye, then the Devil's son is going. When the hollow sound of the front door closing echoes down the hallway, that leaves two sisters gossiping to each other, along with two somewhat-discomforted individuals who've never had to keep each other company before.

_Kokyou, what am I going to do with him?_

* * *

Her beloved's relative is still perched on the tabletop, merrily drumming his heels against the edge while puffing up rounded cheeks and puckering damp lips to blow air at his cats. At the sight involving unruly tufts of hair in all directions, Hisui has to smile. The little devil is adorable, even if his entertainment normally involves tormenting Kohaku. _Kohaku…_

Not noticing the slight strain in her smile, Koryuu only sees mild amusement on that ethereal visage, immediately inducing him to start bristling with annoyance. Awkward silence is forgotten. Treating him like an infant, a child-

"In your current form, you have the most vulnerable eyes."

That observation startles the irritated half-naked demon. Now he finally gets an inkling of what his cousin and that silly angel respect so much. Her unfaltering placid aura of wisdom irks him in a way similar to Kohaku's innocent volatility. Clutching the damp towel tighter about tense shoulders as a response to uncomfortably perceptive intuition, sullen pupils notice the final dissipating remnants of daylight. Then it came to him.

Carelessly tossing the towel onto the floor, he pushes himself off the lacquered wooden surface before jauntily sauntering towards the center of the dining room.

"Tell me, Hisui. Have you ever seen my cousin in pupa form?"

Caught off-guard by such an odd question, an instant slight shake of the head is her answer.

"When a butterfly comes out of the chrysalis, such change evokes the strongest emotions while exposing weaknesses. Just like a demon…"

As he distracts her in that high-pitched chirping voice, the diabolically mischievous immortal is doing a full twirl on polished floorboards and summoning hougan to the fore, suffusing bare atmosphere with ambiguous intimacy. Gracefully throwing small arms out and back, like a dancing supplicant making an offering to some long-forgotten god, enclosed space that seemingly traps the watching angel has morphed into an endless background of abstract beauty.

Mystic dawning of royal purple, damask rose and intoxicating garnet only emphasise the alarming surge of power, as short limbs elongate to become lean and pleasingly supple, even as shadowy cloth unravels to encircle and shield a naked torso at strategic areas. Shimmering red irises mellow into pleasant dreaminess as black feathers sprout at an amazing rate to stretch into imposing, well-groomed wings.

Before mesmerised eyes can blink, those twin appendages enclose the growing form and hide him from her view. This stage of metamorphosis emanates an astonishingly bright violet light that illuminates a slim outline from within for a moment, before there is a resounding clap of thunder.

Raising one hand automatically as she turns away to shield her eyes, after a few seconds the main bystander looks again.

A regal young man silently standing there with breathtakingly handsome features studies her impassively, ringed feral slits the color of crimson poppies observing every single reaction, especially the kaleidoscopic shifts of emotion in transfixed eyes. Clothed in a dusky velvet suit partially showing off a crisp maroon shirt, a burnished gold medallion dangles from the intricate links about his neck. Flexing dual proud arches of demonic glory before they become stationary, even as unmoving air currents seem to stir ebony resplendence.

"Don't you agree, Hisui?"

That light timbre is now roughened with husky maturity.

_Is that- This- Wow-_

They stare at one another, stunned forest green meeting faintly gleaming embers. The hint of a flush deepens pale cheeks on one, while a teasing smile develops on the other in response. Confused twin felines are captivated and rooted to the spot in swooning wonder.

DIIING!

Jarring sound of the timer on the oven goes off, breaking the mood and dispelling concentration required to maintain the illusion that cloaks this room.

"Ah, the cookies are done! I-If Kokyou comes in while I'm getting them out, keep him occupied, alright?"

In a whirl of caramel-tinged locks and embroidered cotton, the former Archangel of Wind dashes off to retrieve her hard work and calm sanity.

Hence she misses the amused satisfaction that appears in those eyes. _My, my… it seems all that hard work has paid off. Soon I won't even have to transform but while I can… Heh, gotcha!_

Throwing his head back and laughing heartily, Koryuu nearly bumps into his cousin.

"Psst! I'm back. The flowers were there, exactly as you said. What's going on?"

Recovering his composure from a near-heart attack the older man gave him by sneaking back here, the shorter demon turns and beckoning to his servants, begins to walk away.

"Nothing. I kept her preoccupied. Don't screw up the rest of your anniversary. Farewell, my cousin."

Briskly departing out the front door, Koryuu readies himself to return to Hell. It has stopped raining. Even as he embarks on the airy journey home, his mind is now cluttered with unusual musings. _Angels… Hah! Hisui, enjoy this special night with Kokyou. You didn't have to be in a weakened form to show me your vulnerability. I triumph again. _

Remembering that elusive display of uncertain sweetness, a child-like openness he has glimpsed only when Kokyou or Kohaku is around… there are other thoughts he does not care to delve deeper into. Throwing it all into a metaphysical box, he turns the key in an unused lock and shoves the container into the pits of his subconscious.

Hari and Ryuuri can satisfy his superficial needs, but cannot ease this sudden inexplicable bitterness blighting his mood. Or the dull ache in his chest.

* * *

"These are… You…" 

His gift is entrancingly exquisite. Especially the large white peony in the center of this floral arrangement, with widely spaced thin streaks of hazy colour from all shades of a rainbow, scattered from petal tip to ruby-red core. Four medium-sized yellow daisies flank it, while small bellflowers and asters are interspersed to form a border and background. Kept in a rounded vase of frosted glass and nourished by his hougan in a pack of soil, she is almost afraid to touch this bouquet, and carefully places it at the center of the mocha-coloured wooden table.

Eyes shining with gratitude and a myriad of other feelings, Hisui is deeply touched and melancholy. These blossoms… how they remind her of home. No. This is home. A place without him by her side is only ashes and dust. That regained conviction results in Kokyou getting a fierce hug that nearly crushes his ribs. He reciprocates tenderly, planting kisses on half-closed lids. Lost in the hushed rapture of their private sanctum, nevertheless there is something that doesn't seem right…

"You seem somewhat off-kilter tonight. Was Koryuu being a pest?"

_You mean after seeing him do that… transformation? That imp probably enjoyed himself too much after seeing me gape. _

"Hm… he was giving me a different perspective on things. Nothing too taxing. So how do you propose to spend the rest of this night?"

Gasping in delight as Kokyou scoops his beholden off the ground into his arms, she sighs contentedly as he nuzzles his nose against hers.

"A bath and then to bed, like any old married couple. With predictable delays along the way before falling sleep, of course…"

"What about dinner?"

"Forget dinner for now. Those cookies are better as cold desserts, anyway."

Interlacing slender fingers behind his neck, her response is a tantalisingly mysterious smile, even as a grin of anticipation crosses vulpine features. Striding impatiently down the dimly lit hallway, Kokyou is thankful he followed up on that suggestion. This night will be a memorable one to end a satisfying day.

Leaning against her beloved's chest, thick-fringed lashes flutter shut as they enter the bathroom. She's glad the day is almost over, and that this time of shared intensity is a joyous herald of another good year for them. Except for a stray path of thought that surfaces to keep yammering and won't shut up.

_He looks the same as ever, but why does seeing a transformation have an effect? Kohaku's didn't… Koryuu probably enjoyed himself too much, but so did I. That disturbs me more than it should and for once, I can't figure out the answ-_

Then passionate kisses overwhelm fickle thought into more immediate relevance.

**Owari**

**A/N**: Love dabbling and skimming that fine line of definition.

Rubies are used to denote the 40th anniversary of marriage, which symbolizes the colour of the peony core.

Sendanshuurai: Lightning hougan used by Koryuu.

Amaterasu: Sun goddess in ancient Japanese myths. Representing the sun, basically.

Hougan: Magic power used by immortals in WISH

Garnet: symbolizes Inner fire (strength), devotion, creativity, love, passion and balance. Protects from many physical ills but not forbidden desire…

**Meanings/Symbolism of flowers (Interpretation with regards to the fic is up to you)**

Sunflowers:Homage and devotion.

Paulownia: Justice and benevolence.

Tulips: Imagination, dreaminess… the perfect lover.

Aster: Elegance and daintiness, a talisman of love

Bellflowers: Gratitude.

Daisies: Gentleness, innocence, Purity in thought and love.

Peony: Healing, happiness and prosperity. A happy marriage and virility. Heh.


	2. A day of me, you and him

**Disclaimers**: CLAMP owns WISH. I can only wish.

Setting: Post-Volume 4, after Kohaku is finally together with her reincarnated Shuichiiro. Hisui is alone preparing to surprise. Or is she?

Italics denote personal primary thoughts. Secondary thoughts are in normal font. Will adhere to the english manga's way of using 'he' and 'she', so as not to confuse the english-manga readers.

P.S When I say 'man', I'm using it in the context of gender, not (im/)mortality.

**A day of Me, You… and him**

Finally they were gone, for a reasonably safe amount of time.

Heaving a sigh of relief, a lone figure turned back towards the gleaming red motorbike and carefully took note of the surroundings once more. This would be taxing but the outcome would be worth it. For just a day, she would give them Heaven in its glory… recreating a small corner of God's garden.

Closing both eyes, white-clad arms stretched outwards as if only able to embrace an invisible globe halfway. Not hearing the soft murmurs of mildly rustling grass or leafy boughs as they brushed against each other, concentrating only on the invigorating swell of power that rushed through every pore and nerve of her being.

For a moment, the sudden roar of wind in both ears nearly overwhelmed her… then it dwindled into tickly whispers. To finally unleash carefully stored energy was gratifying, for Hisui had not felt so alive in ages. _Let's see whether I could do it or not…_

It was what she had expected. Delicate butterflies in a myriad of hues flitted shyly among the blossoms that had been induced to grow so quickly. Broad willow boughs gave partial shade to yellow daisies. Irises, a light shade of purple-blue, were separated between clusters of vibrantly white lilies. If sunlight had emotion, then such an entity would be smiling indulgently upon this not-so-little plot of fertile tranquility. The plants that had already been present, such as hollyhocks a shade of deep pink bordering on red, along with pale green maple, seemed to sway approvingly at these strategically located newcomers. Intimate without encroaching on each other's space, even the well-fed finches chirped noisily in praise of this outcome.

Walking in between two lines of drying sheets, the good-natured seraphim stopped and turned to review her work lovingly. It was a good outlet for stress. Such a sight made this 'gardener' very happy and satisfied, especially the presence of a reminder of her past.

It was rather windy. She wasn't sure if it was a result of unsuppressed hougan, or the fact that when she had still been an Angel Master, there was always a breeze present. Playful, teasing, sometimes defiant until its source was worn out; it was similar to being accompanied by a mischievous child.

This one seemed particularly energetic, the way it whipped the sheets almost violently, recalling images of stormy seas churning up white foam. Due to such activity, Hisui had been 'slapped' more than once by the almost-dry laundry. Standing among flapping muslin and cotton trimmed with silk, the familiar sound of unfettered joy muted in its celebration filled her ears, as she remembered being found out…

* * *

_"__There you are. Ryuuki was worrying about where you'd gone."_

_"__What harm could come to one in Heaven?"_

_Looking down over dusty ancient cliffs older than herself, one could see clear waters lapping meekly at the uneven base of rock below. This place was the only one most likely to experience strong winds and for some inexplicable reason, it was a favourite resting ground of hers._

_Crossing his arms while shaking a head of dark brown hair in mock-disapproval, Ransho had a conspiratorial look on his face. Bending closer, he stage-whispered, "I won't tell a soul about your secret."_

_Eh? Hisui did not understand. Seeing the inquiring look on his counterpart's face, the Angel Master of Earth smiled at her._

"_You came here to be embraced by spontaneity, thrilled by the unknown and suspended on the edge of space without fear; for you possess wings to fly with, should you topple. The wind, the wings, the edge, the fall… Why do you keep returning; what do you seek?"_

_She couldn't answer, for it was something that she herself did not yet understand. The truth in his voice paralysed something within her. A smokescreen was necessary. _

_"__Who knows? Perhaps I want to fall and see what happens, but I am cowardly enough not to try."_

_After that conversation, she did not return to this secluded spot. The angel that Kohaku looked up to brooded over the issue like a child whose hidden cravings had been exposed. It not only seemed sinful, but also made her feel… naked and lacking. Was she not one of the highest authorities under God's guidance that many looked up to? Then appropriate behaviour should be demonstrated. Hence Hisui became the true embodiment of serenity by forbidding herself further silly frivolity. The heart was calm; in turn the mind was soothed._

_Then came that significant day at the bridge. The healing of a broken branch, the meeting of differing sides, the clandestine encounters that followed and finally, the established connection through fused passion and honesty. _

_Kokyou was the cushioning gale, the edge and the wings. He had awoken her from the shell she had fashioned about oneself out of duty and protection. Time bred cosy familiarity between the angel and demon. Occasionally though, she dreamt. Vividly remembered the thrilling caress of untamed willfulness, while excited by the anticipation of being poised on a peak of chance and tipping the unknown balance…_

* * *

Strange, where was the feel of- Fair lashes lifting, hazy green pupils looked into unblinking redness. A welcome shock to the senses, while also a dire warning to the defences. The mouth felt dry, amazement briefly manifesting itself on sylph-like features as she stared at this unprecedented intrusion. 

"Where are Hari and Ryuuri?"

Not releasing his hold on embroidered cloth bunched in one fist, the demon snorted in an unattractive manner as he replied, "Back in Hell, training to become stronger. Hm…"

Did this one have to show up here **now**, of all times? He probably didn't know that the others had gone to the beach upon Kohaku's suggestion. Before she could tell him, careless fingers reached out to rub stray strands the colour of honey between cool fingertips. How quiet everything seemed.

"Your hair has been tangled by the wind. Allow me."

Even as he spoke, dark wings stretched out with a mild crackle of silver lightning, forming strategic branches that shoved and scorched sturdy iron frames -which supported hanging laundry- further away on both sides, giving them thrice as much space as before. The fallen angel was greatly impressed and troubled by this display of much improved noble maturity and power.

_No longer the impulsive, spiteful demon I know? His Sendanshuurai has reached new levels. Managing to do that while isolating his target from harm… A choice candidate indeed, if you cannot provide an heir to your father's throne, Kokyou. _The last thought hurt, reminding her of the guilt she felt at being unable to fulfil her beloved's wishes in that aspect.

The sheet where Koryuu had handled it was unblemished, even as a black comb shaped like a half-moon and intricately patterned with red tulips appeared in his left hand. Moving deftly to position himself behind her, firm pressure on tense shoulders induced Hisui to sit down on dry grass.

Staring forward while clamping down on the sudden urge to turn around or run off, she didn't really see anything. Gentle, gliding motions of blunt wooden teeth through her hair soothed, while each downy strand being skillfully manipulated made her uneasy about the hidden comfort derived from his presence. The silence was finally too much for a pampered soul to take.

"Ah… Kohaku and the others went to the beach. They thought it'd be fun, but there was some necessary housekeeping to be done-"

"So you and the others convinced Kokyou to go along for juvenile fun, in the meantime allowing you to recapture Paradise found… to be lost at the end of the day."

"It's a worthwhile surprise for them!"

The immortal homemaker had forgotten how badly this one's sarcasm could provoke and sting. Her significant other knew how to handle his cousin but she didn't, hence she had always chosen to respond with calm silence as her shield. After the couple's fortieth anniversary, Kohaku's tormentor barely came to visit them, until the sleeping angel had awoken and then that one took up all his time whenever he was on Earth. Annoyed at his focus, nevertheless relief had never felt so sweet. Routine went on as before, and Hisui was contented. Now she was anything but that blessed state, and- Why so worked up?

"A gift that should drain you so thoroughly of whatever hougan a fallen angel is left with, I'd be amazed if you aren't asleep by sunset. Healthy colour has already left your cheeks. Since when are you so quick to anger?"

Unruffled reproach in his tone was both amusing and wearying to her. How quickly the young grow up. Now their roles seemed to be reversed, and this thought made her shake her head as she chuckled.

"I must be getting old. Rest will solve this, if not other problems."

At that strange reply, ministrations to untangled waves ceased. There was the mildest rustle of grass against velvet, and then Kokyou's cousin was facing her on both knees.

Looking down into a pallid complexion, he could see that the damp shine in enigmatic green eyes looked suspiciously closer to anguish than mirth. _This may make her even warier of me, but I can't help it…_

"Tell me what weighs so heavily upon you. Even the act of confiding will help, if I can't. I won't betray you.

"Please."

The eloquent appeal worked. They tumbled out, from the inability to help his cousin in a certain aspect, to the state of his eye. The former Archangel of Wind had rarely cried, but now she did and due to lack of experience, was unaware of saltwater leaving telltale tracks on pale skin. Not that she cared, but her confidante did.

Comb forgotten, one thumb wiped away visible pain on each cheek. Unfortunately, the sight of this one's trusting vulnerability also wiped away the façade he had sworn to maintain, to keep anyone from ever guessing a potentially disastrous secret, nurtured by time and imagination. Pent-up, flattened impulse reared its head. _I'm sorry…_

"Hisui…"

Sliding an unlined palm along the jaw-line to cup a damp cheek, the alien motion and unusual hoarseness in his mellow timbre induced her to look up questioningly at him, naïve innocence defining every line of her posture.

Finally peering beyond drapes of neutrality, raw emotion reflected in deep crimson pools caused her to forget breathing momentarily. _This shouldn't happen- It isn't real- Don't weaken me again-_

Seeing pencil-fine strokes of long dark lashes as he drew closer, unable to decide on a course of action, she hesitated for a moment that she would regret forever.

Warm. So… confusing.

Then gradually increased pressure made her light-headed with sensual pleasure, as careful hands pulled her closer against the other. Snowy silk involuntarily returned the embrace of charcoal velvet, as reverent tenderness became fervent want. The sensation of bare skin touching aroused flesh beneath fragile cloth was akin to an electric shock. Closed eyelids flew open, for Hisui felt as if she had plummeted into a tank of crushed ice. She inhaled sharply.

"Koryuu-"

The younger man drew back slightly, and she saw the glistening curve of rosy temptation. Taking deep ragged breaths as if breathing had become cumbersome, she gasped out the first thing that came to mind.

"This… game… I will not play any longer. It is wrong. I love Kokyou."

"Game?" That word was gratingly uttered, as if iron filings had been sadistically scraped across glass. He was now gripping her by the shoulders, staring into that lightly flushed visage.

"To me, a game would have something that could be won. How could it be a game when I would never win?"

Scornful bitterness made Hisui pity him. The bleak pain evinced in those cerise slits was heartbreaking. This one thoroughly obfuscated her; the more distance between them the better. No, that was evasion. This had to be addressed, instead of being allowed to linger and fester.

Praying that it would come out right, her left hand reached up for his right wrist.

"Doing this does not benefit you. Neither does selfish impulse-"

"Stop pitying yourself. And stop belittling me. Why do you try to demean this-"

"Because this ca- Will not progress!"

Silence.

Taking a deep breath, she soldiered on.

"Tell me, Koryuu. Do you know what my favourite catchphrase is?"

He shook his head.

"It is 'Jumping the shark'. Do you know when I like to use it?"

Another shake of the head.

"Exactly. You may observe, comment and intimidate, but have you ever made the effort to try and really understand someone? Even with Kohaku?

"First and foremost, be a friend. Be my friend, Koryuu."

He understood what she really meant. And that was all it took for the tension to dissipate. They were in agreeable accord once more.

Now seated back to back, the two immortals leant against one another. Hands beside each other, skin barely touching as the rest of the afternoon was lost in snatches of conversation, enjoyment of nature led to gradually improving comfortableness in shared quietness. Watching, listening, observing…

Not angel. Not demon. In this bubble of time, they were two souls coming to an understanding and establishing a foundation of platonic togetherness. Even if they knew what could never be voiced. Pretending so no one would be hurt, and to keep it simple. It was a pattern that must not be disturbed ever again.

This was the sole principle that made everything safe.

But all things must come to an end.

The air became cooler. Kokyou would soon return. It was time to go.

Rising to his feet in one fluid motion, Koryuu bade Hisui goodbye.

Watching the demon fly away, a pale hand smoothed back stray strands, before she realised a comb was clutched between trembling fingers. The earthbound entity would remember all this, for it would be impossible to forget his kindness. Warm lips. Cool charm. Dangerous yearning that reminded her of personally betraying Kokyou. Of what it meant, to always have and be denied in the same breath… for as long as she lived.

As he returned to Hell and the buildings on earth became tiny specks, Koryuu decided to keep the promise… in his own way. _I will do as you wish. I'll be a friend to Kohaku and you. And someday, maybe I'll be more than that to someone…Hisui…_

And in the meantime, invisible winds seemed to whisper that perhaps someday, it could be different. There would be nothing separating two beings; no barriers of lies, lovers or unchangeable circumstances would exist in such a world.

Eventually, they would be free.

_**Owari**_

_**0o--------------------------o0 **_

**A/N**: This will most probably be the end of this fanfic, unless inspired again. Trying to straddle the line of ambiguity is tough while playing with Koryuu x Hisui, and I doubt I can do it for a third chapter (while also running out of inspiration). Plus, canon Kokyou x Hisui is not something I want to really breach, so I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. Kindly comment on anything, like how it can be improved, etc. Concrit is preferable.

Jumping the shark: This refers to something going bad, and likely to be irreparably so. Originated from the episode in 'Happy Days', when Fonzie jumped over a tank of sharks with his motorbike. That episode supposedly marked the start where the show began to suck.


End file.
